


in love we trust

by beanmon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, Secret Relationship, at least not between taekook, hufflepuff taehyung, slytherin jeongguk, temporarily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmon/pseuds/beanmon
Summary: "don't you feel sorry for taehyung though? guy's been pining after jeongguk for like a whole year!""i guess so. it's good news for bogum then, i heard he's been meaning to ask taehyung out.""no way! i heard that minjae was planning to too!"jeongguk scoffs in disbelief.





	1. don't gossip in the washroom kids

"did you hear?"

"...what."

"rumours are saying that jeon is dating a hufflepuff!"

"there are plenty of jeons in this damn school, which one."

"jeon jeongguk! y'know, slytherin's chaser?"

"oh, him. a hufflepuff, huh?"

"i know!! who do you reckon she is?"

"probably some senior, i heard he likes older women."

 jeongguk sighs deeply as he eavesdrops on the conversation from his cubicle. it's even harder to ignore it when you know it's about you, so honestly, how can you blame him?

 don't you feel sorry for taehyung though? guy's been pining after jeongguk for like a whole year!"

hm? i guess so. it's good news for bogum hyung then, i heard he's been meaning to ask taehyung out."

"no way! i heard that minjae was planning to too!"

 jeongguk scoffs in disbelief. 

 "well shit, ain't this going to be interesting."

"though it seems like taehyung has one night stands often? poor guy must be trying to forget jeongguk."

"maybe, i saw lots of hickies on his neck in the changing room the other day before quidditch practice. kid was walking weirdly, too."

"whoa really? shit, bet you a galleon it was wonho. he always talks about wanting to fuck taehyung anyways. and to be brutally honest, he seems pretty easy-"

 

" _locomotor mortis_ "

 

the slytherin casts the spell a second time so quickly neither of the gryffindors manage to get a glimpse of jeongguk's face, and can only gasp in surprise as they lose their balance and fall to the ground painfully.

jeongguk walks out of the bathroom, head seething with rage because how dare they call taehyung "easy". not to mention the amount of students going after taehyung. somehow the hickies weren't enough to tell others that taehyung was off limits, and it seems like instead, they thought taehyung was hooking up with wonho?

he had gladly marked taehyung when the hufflepuff had bashfully asked him to, even requesting him to "make sure it's somewhere everyone can see". it was really something to see the hickies on his boyfriend's neck. he remembers thumbing at them gently, eliciting soft whimpers from the elder when he pressed on them lightly. jeongguk shakes his head, trying not to think of how they made love right after that. (the gryffindor had said taehyung walked weirdly the other day though. had he been too rough without even realising? god, he was definitely going to ask taehyung about why he didn't say anything when he sees him later.)

bogum and minjae, jeongguk thinks. another two to add to the list of people who wanted to date taehyung. but the two ravenclaws were kind hearted and friendly, jeongguk had no worries about them nor did he have the right to interfere if they were to confess to taehyung. and he wasn't planning to either, because he was going to save the energy for dealing with that rat, wonho. the asshole of a gryffindor was known for stopping at nothing to get what he wanted.

jeongguk heads towards the slytherin homeroom, not paying attention to anything or anyone around him as he makes his way there. 

he mutters the password quickly before stalking into the quiet living area and throws himself onto the nearest sofa with a grunt. jimin hums a tune from the armchair near the fireplace, currently deeply engrossed in a book. he doesn't look away from it when he speaks.

"what is it this time?" jimin drawls lazily, words thick with busan dialect.

jeongguk sighs deeply, and it's quiet for a bit after that. then he suddenly starts kicking his legs against the pillows frustratingly.

"jeongguk-"

"why is he so perfect? like im not gonna complain but im gonna complain you get me? he attracts way too much attention from others but then again it's good that people are aware of angels like him, y'know? but-"

"guk, listen-"

"-he attracts the _wrong_ kind of attention sometimes, but also that's really not his fault. because, i overheard a conversation earlier and apparently wonho - _that fucking rat_ \- is after my boyfriend's ass! who does he think he is-"

jimin chucks his book at jeongguk's head to silence the boy, but underestimated his strength and instead knocks out the younger who then slumps against the sofa upon impact, the book sliding to the floor with a thud.

complete silence fills the area.

the conscious slytherin curses. if he's not wrong, jeongguk is supposed to meet taehyung at their usual meeting place in less than an hour.

jimin pushes his hair back as he sighs, maybe he should take a nap while he's still alive.

because jeongguk's going to kill him when he wakes up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this just happened?? i deleted my other fic bc i realised i only wrote it bc i was venting one night and i hv zero ideas for it haha. hope this was decent!! i rly suck at writing lmao chapters are short bc then i can update more? im a busy human forgive me (also im gonna edit this chapter later there r prob lots of errors lol)
> 
> • jimin, jeongguk and yoongi are slytherins  
> • taehyung and hoseok are hufflepuffs  
> • seokjin's a gryffindor and namjoon's a ravenclaw  
> • jeongguk normally doesn't go off like that but he hangs with seokjin too often so he kinda got influenced  
> • jimin wears glasses in this  
> • his satoori is alive as fuck in this too  
> • the book jimin was reading is extreme incantations by violeta stitch  
> • Locomotor Mortis is a curse that is used to bind the legs of the victim together. (straight outta hp wiki)  
> • the two gryffindors who were gossiping in the washroom were jackson and jinyoung  
> •wonho is a wonHoe in this fic (im sorry bb i love u ok)  
> •taekook are Vanilla™ as heck in this (or for now idk)


	2. the seeker who chases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do people even come up with chapter names

"taehyungie?"  
  
"yeaaa?"  
  
"don't you think that gryffindor over there is eyeing you a little, i don't know, too hard? than usual."  
  
"oh?"  
  
"i think he just licked his lips-"  
  
"mm hmm."  
  
"i think he's- hey how late did you stay up last night?"  
  
"i wonder..."  
  
hoseok clicks his tongue in dissaproval and lifts a hand up to ruffle the younger's hair playfully.  
  
taehyung's cheek was flat against the table, already out like a light and snoring contently. hoseok sighs.  
  
"you have quidditch practice later, how are you even going to grip your broom properly like this?"  
  
taehyung simply mumbled something incoherent and in seconds, began snoring again.   
  
hoseok shakes his head, sighing once more as he watches the younger sleep. when suddenly, a realisation dawns upon him.  
  
"kim taehyung, were you and that slytherin-"  
  
taehyung's eyes snapped open at that and narrowed at hoseok (who then crinkled his nose in challenge). "his name is jeongguk." he murmurs, pouting as he lifts his head from the table and rubs at his reddened cheek sleepily.  
  
"i couldn't care less about his name, what did i tell you about slytherins-"   
  
" _tae they're nasty! they're actual snakes! they'll try to fuck you on the first date-_ "  
  
hoseok clams his hand over taehyung's mouth and tries to shush him frantically as he sees slytherins entering the main hall from the corner of his eye.  
  
"if you don't wish for death then i suggest you keep that mouth shut." hoseok hisses, not removing his hand until taehyung complies. "and also i never said those things, you brat. i just think you should keep your distance from them. be more careful."  
  
"look hyung, i promise you slytherins are softies. they're nothing like what you think. at least not all of them." taehyung says casually. it was true. jeongguk was the biggest softie taehyung had ever met in his life. not to mention yoongi. the guy was absolutely weak for his creatures. taehyung had plenty of slytherin friends who were friendly, too. "you need to, get out more or something."  
  
"you brat, you're so naive i honestly worry for you sometimes." hoseok groans, half in frustration and half in concern. "and aren't there a lot of rumors about jeon? i heard-"  
  
"i honestly don't see what it is about them that irks you so much." taehyung cuts him off, glancing around the hall as he stretches his arms and yawns. he almost lets out a startled gasp when he sees that a silver-haired gryffindor is staring right at him. the boy then smirks eerily, eyes shining with clear intent before turning to his group of friends. taehyung feels uncomfortable then, slightly alarmed by the intense stare he had been on the receiving end of, but averts his attention back to hoseok.  
  
the older hufflepuff grimaces. "he's still staring...maybe i should have a word with him." hoseok huffs, wanting to live up to the hyung title.  
  
"nah, leave him be." taehyung says, letting out a deep breath. "you know it's nothing new."  
  
it's true. the hufflepuff was almost used to it by now. it wasn't abnormal for a student to be staring at taehyung (though it usually wasn't as intense as the silver haired boy's). seojun and hyungsik used to scare them off for him when they were still students at hogwarts. sometimes he'd receive gifts and letters, not knowing what to do with them. he hadn't understood why people stared at him so much until he asked jeongguk casually one day, and the slytherin had brushed his hair back gently with a fond smile, "it's because you're beautiful, dummy."  
  
taehyung sighs dreamily at the memory while hoseok looks at him weirdly.  
  
"taehyung," a familiar voice speaks suddenly, making hoseok jump in surprise. the hufflepuff groans in annoyance.  
  
"speak of the devil and he shall come," hoseok mutters.  
  
"ah but hyung, you haven't even mentioned anyone's name-"  
  
"zip it tae! they're all devils! i'm going now. make sure you eat something before practice, okay?" hoseok says as he hastily gathers his books on the table. "see you!"  
  
and hoseok is gone.  
  
"oh. i see that hoseok is avoiding me. as usual." the slytherin mumbles weakly, visibly saddened.  
  
"aw hyung, it's not you. he's just...a little shy?" taehyung says with an apologetic smile.  
  
"perhaps...anyways, ive come bearing a message. wonwoo says he'll meet you at the usual place tonight."  
  
"thank you hyung," taehyung smiles gratefully, narrowing his eyes the back of the silver haired gryffindor's head as he leaves the hall. "i'll be there."  


* * *

  
  
"jeongguk."  
  
"jeongguk-ah. wake up."  
  
ah. that's yoongi's voice. jeongguk has always liked how hyung talked. it was relaxing to hear. had he considered making audio cds? jeongguk was going to ask him to consider making audio cds.  
  
"hey, you really gonna keep taehyung waiting?"  
  
aaaaah. taehyung. his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend. sun-kissed skin and eyes so dazzling staring at them felt like looking at a sky full of stars. and his lips. god. lucious and pouty. and jeongguk got to kiss them too. he giggles at the fact, unsure if he actually giggled or internally giggled.  
  
and taehyung's nose, was just as perfect the rest of his features, the tiny mole near the tip the most precious thing ever. plus his cute, big ears-  
  
"jeongguk. you're going to make taehyung sad."  
  
jeongguk jumps suddenly, falling off the sofa with a grunt. but he sits up instantly and looks at the slytherin towering over him.  
  
"who? who's going to make taehyung sad?" jeongguk demands, his brows furrowed. "that's. definitely not going to be me."  
  
yoongi sighs as he helps jeongguk off the floor, the latter blinking repeatedly, seemingly dazed.  
  
"weren't you going to meet him for a bit before his quidditch practice?" yoongi asks, smacking jeongguk's cheek lightly. "jimin told me to wake you up."  
  
"hm. i don't even remember falling asleep." jeongguk says, confused. "and yeah, im meeting him in like an hour. 3pm."  
  
it's quiet for a while, the only sound in the living area coming from the fireplace.  
  
"um. jeongguk."  
  
"y-yeah?"  
  
"it's 3.30pm."  


* * *

  
  
taehyung hums his favorite song, paper hearts as he sits at the back of the rarely used lab. jeongguk's a little (33 minutes) late today, but it's okay. he'll come.  
  
it's in quiet spaces when taehyung thinks about his relationship with jeongguk. the secrecy of it is a little meddlesome, but it's only less than a year left before they can date publicly. taehyung can wait, he's always been good at waiting.

patient, tolerant.  
  
taehyung remembers when they'd first met, and he smiles at the memory. jeongguk was just a first year then, with softer cheeks and longer hair. the cutest slytherin bean in taehyung's eyes, even now. yoongi had introduced jeongguk then, the younger was nervously playing with the end of his sleeves, cheeks dusted a light pink as taehyung beamed at him.  
  
"he's a little introverted, this kid." yoongi said, his voice fond and smile fonder. "jeongguk-ah, this is taehyungie. he's my best friend, and a year older than you."  
  
jeongguk was shorter than taehyung back then, and he used to give the younger piggy back rides too. honestly, taehyung missed doing that. it was all because jeongguk had come back all ripped after one summer break in his third year that he couldn't do it anymore. if he tried lifting jeongguk now, he'd probably dislocate something. but taehyung would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy when jeongguk lifted him (so, so easily) and kissed him silly. or when jeongguk would carry him from under his thighs and just take him against the wall-  
  
taehyung shakes his head quickly, there was a time and place for these kind of thoughts, and now and here wasn't it.  
  
the hufflepuff sighs as he glanced at his watch. only 14 minutes left to quidditch practice. but before he even has the chance to begin doubting whether jeongguk would come, he hears the door slide open and the sound of hurried steps.  
  
the slytherin looked like a mess as he approached taehyung, breathing a little heavily. "tae baby, i'm so sorry i'm late as fuck-"  
  
"hey, hey it's okay. you know i'm fine with waiting." taehyung says, smile wide as he brushes jeongguk's hair back to plant a light kiss on the slytherin's forehead. "how has today been so far?"  
  
jeongguk visibly relaxes at the kiss, sighing contently as he moves to rest his head on taehyung's lap. "nothing great," he begins, hand moving behind him to search for the warmth of taehyung's. the elder meets him halfway and intertwines their fingers. "overheard two gryffindors in the washroom gossiping about you and i. a bunch of funny rumors, again."  
  
taehyung chuckles, looking down to meet jeongguk's eyes. "i've heard my fair share today as well, love." taehyung says, free hand thumbing at the younger's chin. "but it's kinda funny. what were they going on about this time?"  
  
"something about me dating an older witch," jeongguk mutters. "another about how you had been pining after me for an entire year." taehyung laughs at that, and jeongguk thinks it's his favorite sound.  
  
"i think i've heard that one too," taehyung says, leaning back against the wall. "according to them, it seems like i am quite the chaser." jeongguk laughs at that, and taehyung's heart feels so full.  
  
"ah, but i think you're more of a seeker, tae." jeongguk says lowly, lifting his hand to slip it around the elder's nape to pull him down to meet their lips.  
  
"mm," taehyung smiles into the kiss, the moment so perfect, nothing could come between them. jeongguk's lips are perfect and soft, and taehyung can only thank the stars for being this blessed, for being the only one who can taste these lips.

the kiss slows, until they break a part and it's quiet. it's a comfortable silence, and both boys take the time to bask in each other's presence and scents, looking at one another fondly. the time they can have together, just being close like this, is rare after all.

time isn't their only enemy.

and it goes unsaid that it's time for taehyung to leave for quidditch practice. they both know their time together today is up. 

"i-"

"tae, it's okay." jeongguk murmurs gently, hand moving to thumb at the hufflepuff's cheek. "i know."

taehyung pouts sadly as he struggles to find the words to say, and jeongguk lets out a light chuckle at that. the slytherin moves to stand up, helping taehyung to his feet as well.

their hands intertwine as they lean towards each other, their foreheads touching. 

"just a few more months," taehyung whispers. "we'll be okay."

"yeah," jeongguk reassures, smiling at his boyfriend, who returns it with a grin so beautiful jeongguk feels immensely lucky. "i love you."

"i love you too, guk." taehyung says, squeezing their intertwined hands for emphasis. "so much." 

and though it's never quite enough, they know better than to be reckless and do as they wish.

it's painful to be apart more often than together, but if it means they can be together openly in the future-

then this is a small sacrifice to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, i fucking suck at updating. so i made this chapter longer!! but if it sucks, shit lol. anyways, trivia time
> 
> • yoongi is soft  
> • yoongi loves learning about and looking after magical creatures  
> • taekook's secret meeting place is an abandoned lab (is this rly the best place i could come up with) (hogwarts is disappointed)  
> • taehyung is hufflepuff's seeker (he is a. really. really good seeker)  
> • wonho is a gryffindor  
> • hoseok just really doesn't like snakes  
> • jeongguk forgot to ask taehyung something (was this necessary, i wonder)  
> • wonwoo is a slytherin  
> • the slytherin who approached taehyung was mingyu  
> • slytherin and hufflepuff are fiercely competitive (only) when it comes to quidditch. the seniors especially are super anal about winning (because of personal beef).  
> • taehyung gets along very well with slytherins (there is another reason for this besides his personality).  
> • dude. the slytherins in this fic are just. cool. they just have a bad rep because of the whole dark concept and their house history.


End file.
